a chibi life
by lollipop1141
Summary: Thanks to our friendly Kudo Shinichi, a certain detective of the West receives a dose from a somewhat 'harmless' pill...or maybe not that harmless. And so, our great tantei-san has to wait 72 hours for the effect to wear off...So he spends time with you-know-who! Good luck, Heiji! You'll need it! rated T for blood loss, a few choice words, and...well, you know the rest!
1. Chapter 1

**New fanfic! Yaaaay! I hope you all will like it! Please review after reading this story! As mentioned on the title above, you can clearly guess where this is going! I'm planning to make this a two-shot since it'll be too long if I make it a one-shot…hmmm… maybe also some chapters after that…Well, I don't know! ^^ I'll just go where my ideas lead me to! Now, I welcome you,**

**Heiji and Kazuha!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

"I'm gonna kill that Kudo, dammit!" A dark-skinned 7-year-old boy stamped his foot and wrung his small fingers around an imaginary neck of a certain detective.

Yep, you guessed it right. Heiji had turned into an elementary kid again. How did this happen, you wonder? Well, we'll have to turn the clock around.

-Few hours ago-

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Heiji was laughing on the floor of Kudo Shinichi's house with the detective of the east cradling his bruised cheek, glaring at his extremely annoying friend._

"_Urusen Hattori!" He snapped at him, but Heiji kept on laughing._

"_You-Neechan-slap-across the room-gwuahahahaha!"_

"_If you don't stop right now, I'm going to kick you out of this house!"_

_Finally, the hilarity subsided and Heiji began to calm down, a few chuckles coming out once in a while. "Okay, so tell me again, what happened?"_

_Shinichi said, "After we took down the BO, Haibara had finally found the cure for the APTX4869. When I went back to her house, it was quite difficult to tell to Ran what happened, but I managed. However…"_

"_However?"_

"_When I told her I was actually Conan, she slapped across the room and shouted, 'PERVERT!' then she kicked me out of the agency."_

"_GUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_Heiji! It's not funny!"_

"_Yeah, it's not funny; it's freakin' HILARIOUS!" _

_Heiji fell down on top of the couch and began to go crazy again. Irritation started building up around the eastern detective, and before Heiji could comprehend what was happening, a pill was shoved down his throat. He coughed and a burning feeling started to grow inside him._

"_What the-ugh- what did you do, Kudo!" he was starting to sweat and his pulse and heart were beating irregularly. His vision was getting blurry and he was quickly losing consciousness._

"_This is for revenge, Hattori." Shinichi smirked. "Don't worry; it'll wear off after 72 hours (3 days). Good luck surviving till then."_

"_Damn you…"_

_Then everything went black._

=.=

The next thing he knew, he was sitting in Neechan's living room, stark naked with only a towel around him and his hat, now too big, hanging down his head, his omamori hidden underneath. He groaned inwards. There would be a lot of explaining to do to Kazuha.

"Just wait okay, Hugo-san? I'm searching for Shin- Conan's stuff here…" Ran was fumbling around the closet, searching for clothes that were NOT a tie and a suit. After a while, she found a pair of jeans, underwear, a hoodie jacket, and white sneakers.

She gave them to Heiji and he went a changed in the bathroom. When he got out, he felt more normal and less awkward. Suddenly, his stomach growled loudly. Ran's eyebrows rose and she smiled. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Haai Ran-neechan." He said, changing his voice to sound more childish. He also made his eyes bigger to make him look like he was a happy curious kid. _Damn, this is harder than I thought._

"You know, you look so much like Hattori-kun. Are you related to him in some way or…?" She turned to look at him with a critical eye from the kitchen. He fidgeted around. "Were you, just like Shinichi, turned into a child?"

His blood ran cold. He sweated and said with a no-no gesture, "Of course not Ran-neechan. Hattori-ojisan is just my uncle. As my parents always say, my skin color is similar to his so…ehehehe…"

Inside his head: _Curse you, Kudo!_

Ran finished cooking his food and served it to him, still doubtful. He cautiously picked up his chopsticks. "Even if you turned into a small child, it's your responsibility to tell it to Kazuha-chan."

He said nothing. "Itadakimasu."

As he was through with his meal, the door of the detective agency suddenly slammed open and a certain ponytailed, green-eyed girl rushed in the room.

"RAN-CHAAAN! Heiji disappeared!" Kazuha rushed in the room all panicked and wild-eyed. Ran went to her and calmed her down.

"Tell me what happened."

"I was going to his house but then I remembered that he visited Kudo-kun and so I came here to Tokyo to also drop by here. However, I remembered that Heiji had borrowed my phone and I needed it to call someone important so I went to a phone booth and called Kudo-kun's house. And guess what he said? **Heijineverdroppedbyinthehouseandhesaidthatmaybehed isappearedsomewhereorisbusyinacaseandnowIcan'tfind himatall**!" Kazuha kept tripping over her words because she was going too fast, but the shrunk detective got the message.

_Kudo, I am going to beat you up!_ He swore to himself.

As Kazuha was wiping her tears, her eyes fell on the small detective and her face lit up. She went up to him and drew her face close to his. Smiling widely, she asked, "What's your name little boy?"

"Futsuki Hugo. Hattori-ojisan is my uncle." Heiji replied, trying to act all innocent. She looked critically at him, but then she brightened up. She picked him up and squeezed him tight onto her chest. He blushed deeply and he had to pinch his nose to stop it from bleeding.

_S…soft…_

"You're soooo cute!" Kazuha squealed. She blew a raspberry on his cheek, causing his whole face to turn red. "Your uncle Heiji is off somewhere, probably to a case, so for now, would you like to come with me to Osaka?"

He nodded. "Uhn, Kazuha-neechan; I was going that way to visit Hattori-ojisan, anyway."

Kazuha waved at Ran. "Well, Ran-chan, I'm going to go now!"

"Take care!"

"I will! Come, Hugo-kun."

As Heiji looked back, he saw Ran smirking from behind the room and he knew that he'd been duped.

=.=

The train back to Osaka was long and Heiji felt really sleepy. Kazuha looked at his eyes that were threatening to fall and she chuckled to herself. It was no surprise since they had spent the afternoon buying clothes for him since he 'forgot' to bring his stuff. She picked him gently up and sat him on her lap. He woke in surprise.

"Kazuha-neechan?"

She looked gently down at him. "It's alright, go to sleep."

With his face blushing, he settled down and tried dozing off, but he was very aware of her breasts protruding him from the back and her warm arms wrapped around his chest, her sweet smell covering him whole. And in that moment, he finally realized that Kazuha was not only his childhood friend, but also very much, a girl.

She began humming a song and Heiji finally fell asleep in his best-friend's arms. It was a once in a lifetime chance and no way was going to let that chance slip away!

Turning back into a child seems to have its good points too.

=.=

"Hugo-kun, we're here." Kazuha shook him awake gently. He opened his bleary eyes and hopped down from her lap, yawning. "Ah, Hugo-kun, hold my hand. You might get swept up by the people."

Heiji blushed at the skin contact of his and Kazuha's warm hands. Before when they were escaping from the people in temple (movie 7), he had grabbed her hand. Back then, it had felt so small and smooth. Now it was his that was tiny. He sighed. He had wanted to tell Kazuha the truth but the image of her embarrassed and angry face scared the hell outta him. He didn't know what she would do to him.

Being small sucked.

They walked out and Heiji had to dodge here and there so as not to be stepped over by the sea of legs. It was really confusing at first, but he finally got the hang of it. Man, it was a long time since he was seven years old.

"Hugo-kun, where would you like to go before we go home?" Kazuha asked him as they finally escaped the sea of people coming out.

"The police station!" He blurted out without thinking. Kazuha looked at him in surprise. His eyes widened in shock in the realization of what he had just said. _Oh dammit! She's going to find out for sure!_ " ! I mean-"

"That's an odd request, but okay! Let's go." Kazuha smiled at him lovingly. He stared at her in bewilderment. Back then, she always strongly refused to let him go there but now…

"U…uhn." He nodded as they walked towards the headquarters of the police. _She's acting weird…_

=.=

When they got there, Heiji saw a side of Kazuha that he never expected. She headed off to her father and asked permission to look over the cases that Heiji had solved for the past week. When she read them off, it was at an amazing speed.

"S…sugoi…" He looked at her behind the door for ten minutes, flabbergast. She was poring over the files in deep concentration, just like…

**She was just like a detective**!

"Kazuha-neechan."

Kazuha looked over the paper she was just reading. Hugo was looking at her in admiration. "What is it?"

"What's wrong? Are you looking for something?"

"Ah, no. It's nothing!" She reassured him as she lay the papers back down and put them at their original places. "Why?"

"It's just that… you're acting strange, as if you're searching for something… or someone. Are you worried about Heiji-ojisan?"

Kazuha smiled at him and took his hand. "You could say that. That idiotic detective left without telling me anything after all. I'm always worried if he'll get hurt or probably killed…"

Her voice faded softly away as she was lost in thought. He never calls her or tells her where he's going. She always has to be beside him so he won't run into trouble. That idiot!

Heiji looked at her, a strange feeling in his chest. He'd been having that strange feeling ever since he saw her hurt and frightened look as he and Shinichi headed into the lair of the BO. He always thought that he'd always be fine, but he never considered her feelings.

Kazuha caught his look and blushed. "Don't tell this to Heiji, okay? It's a secret between us!"

"Okay!" He nodded as he looked down so she wouldn't see his guilty expression.

"By the way, Hugo-kun, did you finish your exploration around the police station?"

"Hai." He lied.

"Then, do you want to go home now? You can stay with me in my house while waiting for Heiji. Besides, my dad won't mind since he's working on a case now."

"Hai!"

As they walked side by side to her house, Heiji asked Kazuha, "Ne, Kazuha-neechan…eto…w-what do you think about Heiji-ojisan?"

The girl looked at him, confused at what he's asking. "Pardon?"

"Ermm…What feelings do you have towards Heiji-ojisan? **Do you l…like him**?"

His face was totally red as he stuttered. He wasn't the type of guy that would occupy himself with the topics of love. He had no time for that. But now that the most interesting case that he had come across was already solved, there was nothing fun to do. And so with that, he decided to solve the most difficult case:

**The case of Kazuha's heart**.

"I'm not telling you." She said in reply. Heiji looked at her, his face in disbelief.

"Eeeehhh?! Whyyy? Tell me please!" He pleaded, showing puppy eyes. She laughed as she looked straight ahead.

"I'm not telling! That look won't work at me, Hugo-kun. Heiji does it many times so I'm used to it."

"Then you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know~"

"Do you like him?"

"I'm not telling~"

"What if he likes you? Will you like him back?"

Kazuha stopped in her tracks and Heiji smirked. Caught her! She leaned down and flicked his forehead. "Now now! Enough questions coming from you, especially the impossible."

"Itai…" He rubbed his temple as he gazed up at her. "What do you mean, impossible?"

"It's just like what I said, it's impossible." She stood up straight and shrugged. "Heiji has no time for love and if he did have time, it wouldn't be me. It would be some other pretty girl like Shinada-chan, the idol in our class."

"That's not true! I would never like someone like her!"

She looked sharply down at him. "I?"

"I…I mean that I **think** that Heiji-ojisan would never like someone based on their outer appearance…ehehehe…" Heiji sweat dropped as he tried to cover his mistake. Kazuha eyed him for a moment, but then decided that it was probably her hearing things.

"You're probably right. But then, Shinada-chan isn't just the class' idol. She's the rep and she's always kind and considerate of someone, unlike me, who is just a childhood friend and a 'little follower', as Heiji likes to call it."

"But that's not true at all!" Heiji protested as he tried to cheer her up. "Heiji-ojisan always talks about you when he has no cases of interest."

She scoffed as she continued walking. "The day he talks about me would be the day the world ends. But thank you, Hugo-kun, for cheering me up."

"Ah, uhn…" He nodded as he followed her, frowning. He kept glancing at her direction. She was putting on a smile, but when he had no cases to distract him, he could see another layer of emotion beneath. _How come I never saw that before?_

He shook his head. _I'm becoming delusional. It must be a side-effect of the drug._

With that in mind, they walked towards Kazuha's house.

=.=

"Hugo-kun, what would you like for dinner?" Kazuha asked him as he sat down on the living room's sofa, sipping orange juice.

"Curry!" He called out to her. She replied an okay from the kitchen as she began to cook. He gazed at her from where he was sitting, totally bored. He was entranced on how she would chop up the vegetables as the contents of the pot was simmering, and then adding the ingredients together, sending out a waft of the spiciness of the food. He always thought that her hands were magic.

She saw his look and smiled at him. He jolted in surprised of being caught staring and blushed as he glared at the wall, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He peeked at her again and an image appeared in his head. He imagined her in her mid-twenties, cooking while tiny dark-skinned children ran around her and a man that looked dashingly handsome (and looked suspiciously like himself) grinned at her as he tested out her cooking while she wasn't looking.

_ARGH! What am I thinking?! _He slapped his cheeks, trying to dispel what had appeared in his head. _I'm still too young to think about marriage, much less, kids! Ack, I hate this drug, giving me these weird illusions._

He looked over at his childhood friend again, the strange feeling coming up. "But if it's with Kazuha… it wouldn't be so bad, right? I mean, she's been with me throughout my whole life, so it wouldn't hurt for her to be there beside a little longer, maybe forever…What am I thinking?"

He face-palmed himself, as he shook his head. "I'm too selfish. I have to consider her feelings too."

"Consider whose feelings?"

Heiji jumped at the other end of the sofa, as if he was struck by lightning. Kazuha had appeared out of nowhere and was staring at him questioningly. "K…Kazuha-neechan? Since when did you stand there?"

"When you said that you have to consider her feelings." She leaned in, a smirk forming on her lips. "Who is 'her'? Is she a girl you like?"

His whole face turned red as he looked away. "It's none of your business." He muttered.

She laughed as she turned around and walked towards the table. "Alright, I won't pry. By the way, the food is ready. Let's eat."

He got down from the sofa and went to the table, sitting in the chair opposite of Kazuha. The curry looked and smelled just right. "ITADAKIMASU!"

He dug right in, Kazuha looking at him in delight. Halfway through his meal, she took out a napkin and wiped his face off of rice. "Look, you have rice stuck on your face. Slow down when you eat, there's still more."

He grinned. "But your curry is the best!"

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Hugo-kun."

He nodded as he proceeded eating with her. Another image of Kazuha and the little kids sitting around the table surfaced and he forced it away.

He didn't know it now, but at the back of his head, he would make it possible.

=.=

* * *

**YOSH! And that is where I shall stop for a while as I think up of more scenarios on how to make the detective of the west suffer! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, I admit it, I am a sadist, but ONLY a little bit! I'm not that evil (I think…)! Anyway, please make sure to review this story *points at the box below* and please wait patiently for the next chapter(s)!**

**A little side note for those who read my 'Life or Death?' fanfic, please help me out, will ya? I am currently in the middle of a writer's block for that story right now! -.- And multitasking is definitely not my forte…OH WELL!**

**Thanks again for reading (and reviewing)! Look forward to the next chapter!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	2. Chapter 2 END

**Ohayou minna! Gomenasai! I know you all are trying to strangle me right now for delaying this chapter but before you do anything, please read the story before committing the crime...^^"**

**Heiji: Serves you right for delaying your story about the awesome me!**

***glares at him. Smiles evilly.***

**Me: Oh yeah? Well, FYI, Tantei-san, I'm the one writing this story so I can write almost anything about you, deshou?**

***Heiji sweat-drops***

**Heiji: A-ahou, that won't work on me.**

**Kazuha: Oh just apologize to her later! The readers are getting impatient!**

**Heiji: Fine.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DC and this story goes to AyumuMatsuoXIII for finally convincing me to continue this!**

**Enjoy! **

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

"Dammit! That woman is going to kill me someday soon!" A small dark-skinned boy complained as he flopped down on a certain Osakan girl's bed, taking in a deep breath at the sweet smelling mattress. It smelled really like her. Like vanilla.

As he flipped over to his back, he thought about what had happened over the past two days and a dark red blush covered his whole face. He could still see it in his mind. If she ever had a peek in his brain, he'd become Heiji sludge for sure!

As he closed his eyes, the image popped out. Unconsciously, a lopsided grin appeared around his mouth.

Soap bubbles floating in the air as the whole bathroom were filled with steam and sitting in the middle was an image of a young woman washing the back of a small boy whose face was as red as a tomato. Her perfect curves and fair skin burned at his eyes as she hummed a soft tune.

"Hugo-kun, are you alright?" A voice spoke up.

Heiji jolted in surprise as he stared up at his childhood friend and the person he's currently living with. "Kazuha-neechan."

"Are you okay? You don't have a fever, right?" She asked him in concern as she leaned her forehead onto his, checking his temperature. "You had such a massive nosebleed after we took a bath together."

Chibi Heiji backed away from her, his heart pounding loudly, as his face heated up. "I-I'm fine."

Kazuha looked a bit crestfallen. "Oh, okay." She stood up. He just noticed that she was in a pair of pajamas. And not just any pajamas, it was the one she proclaimed she hated when he gave it to her as a present; a pair of dark green clothes with yellow duck patterns. She noticed him staring at her night clothes and smiled fondly at it.

"Ugly, isn't it?" She laughed. Heiji frowned. It took him two hours just to find that pair and she called it ugly?! Well, she better wait when returned to normal 'because he was certainly not going to buy her any more clothes.

She sat at the edge of her bed beside him. She said, "Heiji got this for me. Seriously, that aho's fashion sense is even worse than a monkey!"

"Then why wear it?" Heiji asked in a sulking voice.

"Well, it's because it's from Heiji. It's special." She replied simply. The small child looked at her in surprise. "It doesn't matter if it's ugly or nice. It's the thought that counts."

Actually, when I gave it to her, I was thinking all the way that it was a pain, Heiji thought to himself.

"He probably thought that it was a pain picking it for me." She chuckled. Heiji sweat-dropped.

Yep, she was his bestfriend alright. Ever since a long time ago, she always seemed to know what he was thinking about. And yet, in his end, he couldn't read her expressions at all.

Suddenly, the phone downstairs rang. Kazuha went out to get it as Heiji lay back down. Since there were no other guest rooms and Kazuha wouldn't let him sleep on the couch, in the end they had to share the bed.

30 minutes passed and the detective finally realized that she wouldn't be coming up anytime soon. It was probably that Nee-chan on the phone. He decided to go downstairs to take a look.

As he was on the foot of the stairs, one sentence made him stop dead on his tracks.

"Kazuha-chan, what if Hugo-kun is actually Hattori-san?"

=.=

Kazuha froze as she tried to comprehend what Ran had just said. If Heiji was truly Hugo-kun, then…

Just thinking about what happened during the past days made her face all flushed. NO WAY!

"That's not possible, Ran-chan." The Osakan girl said quickly, as her voice began to hitch up, her whole body in panic. "If-if he really is Hugo-kun, then…Then…KYAAA! No, please don't say that it's true!"

Heiji stopped was frozen on the spot. If Kazuha knew the truth… **CRAP!**

He rushed off to the other house-phone and dialed Shinichi's number.

"Moshi-mos-"

"KUDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

The Eastern detective abruptly shoved the phone away from his ear. When he finally decided that Heiji had calmed down, he brought it close. "The hell Hattori! You almost killed me back then!"

"Kazuha! It's Kazuha!" the person said in a panicked voice. "She-she-GHA! Control your woman's running mouth, will ya?!"

"M-my woman?!" Kudo spluttered as his face turned into a nice tincture of red. "Who said she was my woman?"

"Who cares! She's apparently spilling the beans off to Kazuha!" If Shinichi could see Heiji's face right now, he'd feel pity for him.

"Fine, I'll help you." Shinichi sighed. "Just go to the living room for a bit and watch TV or something, okay?"

Heiji didn't know what he was planning, but he decided to trust him. "You better make this worth it."

"Hai."

=.=

Heiji could feel Kazuha's pointed stare as he watched Kamen Yaiba on TV.

"Hugo-kun."

He jumped in his seat and slowly turned to look at his childhood friend. She had a suspicious look on her face. "Hai, Kazuha-neechan?"

"Ellery Queen sucks."

A small vein popped on Heiji's forehead. "What did you say, Kazuha-neechan?"

"Holmes is much better than that low-life woman."

The Osakan boy was gripping the remote so hard he was quite surprised it didn't break yet. "Why do you say that?"

"Weeeell, for starters, why does she even have to wear that puffed up dress? Isn't she hot in that?"

"But that's what they wear at that time."

"But she's an independent woman, right? So she can wear any type of clothing she wants."

Heiji didn't have anything to say to that.

"Also," Kazuha continued. "She's a woman and so she's much weaker than men; which would be unfortunate if she had to chase after the criminals. On the other hand, Holmes learned swordplay and he even knows how to use a gun."

Heiji was really at his limit now. He knew she was drawing him in, making him reveal his secret, but right now he was losing his patience. With big effort, he pulled out a forced grin and said, "Why are you telling me this, Kazuha-neechan? I don't really understand what you're saying."

She drew in close to him, her brows furrowed. "The day you appeared was the day Heiji was missing. Also, you were wearing his hat. What's odder was the fact that you didn't bring any clothes and your parents didn't even call me to see if you were okay or not.

"You're actually Heiji, aren't you?"

"E-eto…" Where was the help that he needed?!

"Answer me!"

"Eep!" Heiji squeaked as he looked up at her towering figure. Before it was always him looking down at her, but now, he finally realized how scary Kazuha was.

_Ring, ring._

Both of them looked at the phone. "Erm, someone's calling." He pointed out cautiously. The girl glared at him before marching off to receive it.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Kazuha."

Just that one word sent her blushing. "He-Heiji?"

"Who else do you think?"

"AHOU! BAKA! BAKA! BAKAERO! YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?! DO YOU THINK I WILL TOLERATE THIS?! HOW DARE YOU NOT CALL ME! YOU COULD BE HURT OR EVEN WORSE, DEAD! HATTORI HEIJI YOU…" Tears welled up on her eyes. "Don't DO that to me! Seriously, what will your mother say?"

"Ahou, I forgot okay?"

So this was what was happening in on the other side of the line, Heiji thought to himself as he gazed softly at her.

"By the way, Heiji, you sound funny. How come your accent is different?"

"Erm…I'm currently in an undercover case right now so I have to cover my accent." The other side said, flustered.

Kazuha frowned. Hugo-kun was Heiji. But she was also talking with Heiji on the phone. It was all so confusing.

"Alright. But you better come home unscathed, okay?! You didn't lose the charm, did you!?"

"Of course not! See you!"

"Good bye." As she put down the receiver, she whipped her head back at him. She smiled brightly. "I'm sorry for accusing you of something you didn't do, Hugo-kun."

"It's okay!" He replied brightly. _Ahou, I can see right through that bluff._

Suddenly, a huge thunder clapped up on top of their heads and the house was suddenly covered in darkness. The next instant, rain was pouring heavily outside.

"KYAAA!"

Something fell over and a crashing sound followed. Heiji was up and running across the room in an instant. He knew the layout like the back of his hand so it didn't take long for him to reach Kazuha.

"Kazuha-neechan? KAZUHA-NEECHAN! Pull yourself together! Are you hurt?! What happened?"

Kazuha wrapped her arms around the young boy's neck as she took deep breaths. "I'm okay." She said shakily.

"No you're not!" She was surprised at Hugo's protective tone. "Hugo-kun?"

Suddenly, the lights came back on and both Hugo and Kazuha's face were barely an inch apart from each other. Both of them jumped away from each other and an awkward silence ensued between them.

"I-I think I will go to sleep now." Heiji stammered as he robotically stood up and went upstairs.

As he closed the door of Kazuha's bedroom, he sank down on the floor and put his hands on his forehead as he tried to calm his fast-paced beating heart.

_What in the world was that?!_

=.=

The next day…

_Ding Dong_

"Kazuha-neechan, someone's at the door!" Heiji called out to her. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" A muffled voice came out from upstairs.

He sighed as he jumped down from the chair and swallowing his last bite of toast, opened the screen door. Only to be greeted by a person who seemed to be shining.

"Kazuha-chan, a lovely bouquet for your beautiful image." A low and sexy voice came out and handed a bunch of roses at empty air. The stranger blinked as he scratched his blonde hair. An irritated cough came out from below. "Ara, who might you be, little boy?"

Heiji glared at him. "Kazuha-neechan doesn't need you so you can just go and scram."

"My my, that's not something a grade one kid should say." But then he paused and peered closer at the detective with his blue eyes. "Now that I look closer, you really look like Hattori-san. Don't tell me you both did-"

"WE DIDN'T DO IT!" A high-pitched shrill came out from Kazuha as she stood panting behind Heiji. "He's just a relative of Heiji's. By the way, why are you here James-san?"

"I've heard that Hattori-san ditched you for some case so I came here to walk you to school."

"She doesn't need you. She has Heiji-ojisan already. You small fry should just rot in hell." Chibi Heiji said defiantly. Kazuha and James looked at the boy in shock.

"Hugo-kun, you shouldn't say stuff like that!"

"So what if I did?" He shot back. "It's true that they're just insignificant bugs. If they can't protect you, then they don't have the right to walk you home or go to school."

"Hugo-kun, I think it's best if you just go inside the house, okay?" Kazuha said gently as she pulled him inside and stepped out.

"So you're replacing Heiji-ojisan with that guy?" He protested. James glared at the boy.

"Oi, if she wants to walk with me, then she can. It's her decision, not yours!"

"Bakazuha-neechan!" Heiji shouted at her before slamming the screen door closed.

"Oh dear…"

=.=

Inside the house, Heiji clenched his fist as he paced around the living room, fuming. _That freaking ungrateful woman! She thinks she can just replace me with any other guy?! What does she see in that twerp anyway? He can't protect her like I can! He has no right to even go near her! Fine, she can do whatever she wants! I don't care anymore!_

He breathes a huge sigh. _That boy wouldn't be able to tolerate her temper so she'll be back with the good ol' Hattori so it's fine._

Suddenly, an image of tiny kids with blonde hair and green eyes popped up in his head and he was back to his pacing again, his head filled with what ifs. His eyes landed on the phone and a plan formulated in his mind. Wasn't there a gang that roamed around the neighborhood, causing trouble to everyone? And in one of the members was an acquaintance whose phone number he still remembered. A plan formed in his head.

He grinned.

He quickly dialed the number.

"Moshi moshi, Kikkaru-san, do you still remember what you owe me?"

=.=

"Give us your money!"

Kazuha looked at her surroundings. They were trapped by five bikers with black leather jackets holding baseball bats and stuff. James had run away from them, leaving the aikido champion to fend for her own self.

Two guys came near her and attacked, but they reached the ground faster than they had anticipated. However, what Kazuha didn't know was that a guy was carrying a gun. She stared in fright at the barrel of the gun and closed her eyes as the man pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

Drips of blood.

Kazuha stared in surprise at the person in front of her wielding a katana. She didn't know why, but for a brief second, she saw Heiji standing in front of her instead of Hugo.

Hugo was glaring evilly at the bikers, his sword stopping the bullet's path.

"Let's get out of here!" The men said as they drove away.

"H-Hugo-kun? What are you doing here?" The kid turned around and grinned at her as the heftily leaned on the sword.

"Well, Heiji-ojisan called me, saying that you might be in danger and so I grabbed this katana and-urgh!" The child doubled over, his whole body burning. It had started.

"Hugo-kun?! What's wrong?! Are you alright?"

One look at her, and something clicked in place. He **had **to say it.

"Kazuha-neechan, before I go please listen to what I have to say." He panted, clutching his chest tightly. Kazuha was frightened but she nodded.

"**Ore wa Kazuha ga koishiteru da."**

And he ran away, never to be seen again.

"Hugo-kun!"

=.=

Kazuha lay dumbfounded on the street, blushing and yet stunned. Did a seven-year old kid just confess to her?! She had to go after him!

Getting up, she ran towards where Hugo left, not caring if she was late for school. As she turned at a corner, she bumped into someone.

"Ahou, look where you're going! Are you blind?"

The girl's eyes widened in disbelief. She knew that voice anywhere. Kazuha looked up and met the green eyes of her childhood friend.

"Heiji?!"

Heiji raised an eyebrow. "Who else could it be? Besides, you're going the wrong way. The school is that way, isn't it?"

"Have you seen Hugo-kun anywhere?!" She asked in panic.

"You're more worried about that kid than greeting me hello?"

"Hello. Now tell me where he is!"

"Fine, calm down woman. His parents just came by and picked him up, saying something about going to Canada or something."

Heiji looked at her in amusement as her face fell. "Oh ok. I didn't even say goodbye."

"You don't have to say goodbye to him. You'll meet again. Probably." The western detective said easily as he walked to school. He looked at her. "Well, are you coming?"

"I'm coming."

As they ran up the cherry-filled hill towards their school, Heiji blushed at what he had said a while ago. He looked at the ribbon tied around Kazuha's pony-tail and deep inside, he knew that someday, he'd ask that question. He'd make his dream come true…

=.=

Eighteen years later…

"What should we call him?"

"How 'bout Hugo?"

"Hugo? But wouldn't that confuse him and your nephew's names?"

"My nephew? Oh that! Nah, its fine. I don't have a nephew named Hugo."

"…"

"…"

A puzzle clicked in place.

"Shimata."

"**HEIJI!"**

* * *

**How did you like it? I know I know! My updates are getting slower! But this will be my 'last' side story, then I'll focus on my multi-chaptered one, I promise!**

**Hontou Gomenasai!**

**I hoped you enjoyed it! I know it might be quite confusing, so you are free to ask me any questions about this since I wrote it in a rush!**

**btw, koishteru is another form of I love you in Japanese. It means that you want to spend the rest of your life with that person.**

**Once again, Thanks for reading!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
